yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Caswell Francis
* | anime debut = | appears manga = * Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL * Yu-Gi-Oh! D Team ZEXAL | appears anime = Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL | age = 13 : Caswell's WDC Profile | gender = male | relatives = Mrs. Todoroki (mother) | affiliation = Super Secret Number Cards Investigation Club | anime deck = * Crashbug * Debugger | japanese voice = | english voice = }} Caswell Todoroki, known as Takashi Todoroki in the manga and Japanese versions, is one of the main supporting characters and class chairman and a friend of Yuma Tsukumo appearing in Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL. In the Japanese version, characters tend to refer to him simply as "class rep" or "class representative" rather than his given name. Design Appearance He is the only character in Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL who is seen wearing his school uniform at all times, to show his serious and punctual side. After his Duel with Quattro, Caswell wore a orange arm brace to support his injured arm. Personality A very smart person, he believes that everything can be planned out and executed as planned, only to be corrected by Mr. Kay saying that not everything goes according to plan. He has a habit (in the Japanese version) of saying "to summarize" whenever he makes a final statement on a subject. In the dub he says "In the end". He has blue hair over black hair and his school uniform is the same as Bronk and Yuma's. Anime biography Caswell was the class chairman of Yuma Tsukumo's class. He was able to figure out why the school's computer system went down, saying that someone tampered with the city's main computer. He Dueled Yuma that day, as they could not access their online books in Mr. Kay's class. Caswell soundly defeated Yuma without taking a single point of damage, as Yuma could not access his Extra Deck since Astral was not present. Caswell was accused by Yuma of spreading the virus, but Caswell insisted he was being used by someone else and was unaware of what he was doing. He accompanied Yuma and Tori, leading them to the true culprit, Mr. Kay. After Yuma defeats Mr. Kay, his motives were revealed to be benign, as he simply wanted everyone to enjoy his virtual "Crashbug". He appears again when Yuma came to school one morning and asks to see his Deck, taking it without Yuma's reply. When asked what he was looking for he said for Yuma's "Numbers". He claimed that even though he beat Shark and Flip it was due to the "Numbers" which made Yuma angry and want to challenge Shark again which he was present for. He along with Bronk came up with the idea of forming the Super Secret Number Cards Investigation Club and found nothing on the school computers about them. World Duel Carnival During the World Duel Carnival, he and Bronk were invited by Quattro to Duel in a certain area. During the Duel, Quattro let him and Bronk get the upper hand, but are then mercilessly defeated by "Number 15: Gimmick Puppet Giant Grinder". Caswell was knocked unconscious and taken to a hospital, but later after Sharks Duel with Trey, it is revealed by Tori that he is okay. After meeting Yuma again, he alongside the others try to find Yuma a weak opponent. Once they find Flip, they watch Nelson Andrews's Duel against Nistro, and are amazed. He later appears with the rest of his friends to support Yuma in his Duel against Trey. After Trey activated "Angolmois", he realized that what was happening was now real. World Duel Carnival Finals He and the others watch Yuma dueling the Fallguys. When the visual for watching the duel field went out, Caswell finds it suspicious. ZEXAL II Caswell, Bronk, Cathy and Flip are Dueling at the school when Fuma interrupts their Duel. Fuma beat the four of them offscreen and cheered for Yuma during his Duel with Fuma. Caswell was stunned at Fuma's Chaos Xyz Monster, Machine-Armored Djinn, Engeneral after he Rank Upped his Xyz Monster, Machine-Armored Angel, Enginel with Rank-Up Magic - Barian's Force. While at school, Caswell went up against Yuma for class rep and was beaten by Yuma 20-19, the one vote being Rei Shingetsu's. Crushed by Yuma being class rep, Caswell turned to the Student Council President and was appointed leader of the School Disciplinary Squad, aggrevating everyone around him. Caswell watches Yuma's Duel with the Student Council President and was forced to supervise the Duel with the school's rules, including sending Yuma's Gagaga monsters back to his hand. Caswell was shocked to learn that the Student Council President was brainwashed by the Barian power when the President Xyz Summoned Chaos Xyz: Saimon, the Disciplinary High Priest. After being motivated by Yuma's words, Caswell took off his Disciplinary Squad uniform and dived into the school swimming pool. Shortly after Yuma's Duel, Caswell was made member No. 1 in the Super Secret Number Cards Investigation Club. Manga biography Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL .]] In the manga, Takashi is part of Yuma's circle of friends, with Kotori, Cathy and Tetsuo. When he heard the rumor that Yuma defeated Shark, he got surprised to hear it was true. He believed that Yuma must have a lot of hidden potential. After Yuma's loss to Kaito Tenjo, Takashi, Tetsuo, Cathy, Kotori and Tokunosuke form the Numbers Club in order to help Yuma. Later, The Numbers Club, together with Yuma and Astral, go to the Heartland Theme Park to find "Numbers". After their escape from the park, Yuma and the members of the Numbers Club gather in Cathy's house. Tetsuo asks Cathy what she wanted to show them. She then presses a cat paw-like button, which opens a door leading to a big room, with many researchers and big computers. Cathy explains that as an apology for the trouble she caused, the Numbers Club's headquarters would be established there, where they can look up mysterious phenomenons happening throughout the world, and therefore, locate the "Numbers". Yuma tells them that Astral told him that now he got three "Numbers", some of his memories have returned. Yuma asked what he remember, and Astral says his enemy is Dr. Faker, who plans on using the hidden powers of the "Numbers" to destroy the Astral World; However, it is linked to this world. So, if the Astral World dies, this one will die as well. The Numbers Club then decides to save the world from Dr. Faker. Yu-Gi-Oh! D Team ZEXAL .]] In the spin-off manga ''Yu-Gi-Oh! D Team ZEXAL, Takashi forms a Dueling Team with Tetsuo, Kotori and Yuma, called Team ZEXAL. Yuma is accompanied by a Dueling Ghost called Astral, but he can only be seen by Yuma. By that way, when Yuma talks to him, the others think he is talking to himself. This, in addition with Yuma's arriving late for the team's first meeting, makes Kotori and Takashi worry about Yuma being the leader, and Tetsuo challenges him to a Duel - if Tetsuo wins, he will be the leader. Yuma accepts the challenge, and wins, so that others accept him as the leader. Decks Pre-World Duel Carnival Caswell plays a "Crashbug" Deck. World Duel Carnival Preliminaries Caswell remade his deck for the World Duel Carnival. Now using a "Debugger" Deck, which lets him quickly swarm the field to summon his ace card, "Antidote Nurse". Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL II References Notes Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL characters